The Voyage
by funfan1
Summary: this is it the story that will answer all questions about Dan As he travels 4.2 billion km. from earth to were he came from.


Note: This will be written kind of like a mix between a story and a script. _italic _is the script and normal text is the story.

* * *

Imagination...The final frontier. These are the authors of the Starship _FanFiction_. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new plot lines, to seek out new endings and new beginnings, to boldly write what no author has written before.

_Epic Space music plays fallowed by the names of the cast as the opening credits roll. fades to Dan walking the streets of New York _

Dan sighs he is going to meet his friends who have planned a surprise for his birth day. He takes his sweet time getting to were he is meeting them.

_Cuts to the hide out_

all of Dan's friends were putting together a spaceship: tinkering with the gadgets, Angie was straightening a plaque that reads: "USS RIDGWAY freedom of the sky", Jeff put a beer in a mini-fridge, Justin and Max worked on Dan's commander's chair, Alex just nodded approvingly. They marveled at their finished product, The USS RIDGWAY. On the outside it looked like a mix between the ship from star trek and a house. The hull configuration of the _Intrepid_-class adopted the saucer-type shape four pulse thrust engines, based power distribution system, and tricyclic life support systems, and other things.

On the inside it resembled a house with three floors floor one was commanding officer could supervise all the ship's operations while seated in the command chair, typically located in the center of the room, while having visual access to all major personnel stations and with a flat screen TV for a view screen, three key boards. Floor two was a replica of the substation where everyone could relax and enjoy a meal or a quick snack in a social setting. Floor three was bed rooms and a living room which would be used as a briefing room. And lastly the basement served as engineering the central point for control of all engineering systems other things.

* * *

Dan was shocked at what he saw as he walked in. "Happy birthday, Dan." Alex said and pulling Dan into the ship she sat him in the captain's chair. Pressing a button on the arm rest she said "Justin Harper how's it going down there?"

_cuts to the basement_

Justin was with harper and Zeke getting ready "The adaptive interface link is online, the impulse power is nominal, and the generator is about to reach its peak." Justin said back on the command bridge Alex and Dan looked at each other "What? They both asked "we can go in about two minutes." Justin stated Dan clapped his hands rubbing them together. "All right_,_ let's get ready to launch!" Juliet looked at the screen then turned to Dan "Uh, Dan. There appears to be some very angry nerds approaching from outside." Dan looked at her "Bill Gates?" he asked "Angrier." Angie said Dan looked at the screen "Oh shit Alex did you steel any of this technology?" He asked Alex shook her head Dan Pressed a button on his chair "Engineering how much time left?" he asked "we can go whenever your ready." Dan told them he was ready Justin turned to his friend. "Give me a 150 M's and prepare for warp boost." Zeke nodded and flipped some switches and turned a nob the engines roared to life. "Dan we're we going? She asked "to a place I haven't been in years." Turning to max who was in the driver's seat he added "take us out." Max smiled "Aye sir!" the USS Ridgeway took to the sky Dan leaned forward and doing his best Patrick Stewart impersonation said "Set a course for Pluto."

_The RIDGWAY manages to get into space. We cut to Davis's ship._

"Uh sire The target is no longer on earth." a Hench men said. Davis spun around. "What? Impossible! Where is James? Put him on screen." Davis demanded they all turned to see a pile of ash and limbs were James once stood "Oh god!" everyone groaned "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Davis said "Were is his body?" A henchmen asked in horror. "Those poeple are monsters! Everybody to your panels."

_(He turns around, addressing his henchmen, as we see his giant view screen behind him)_

"Keep your eyes on every single one of Earth's radars. He is not going to escape me this time, you hear? Nothing gets past my cunning eye!" Davis said outraged

_(Except the USS Ridgeway that flies right behind his back)_

"You hear me? Not one blasted thing, Fisher!"

_(The Ridgeway hits warp speed and leaves... THEN Davis turns around and sees nothing. A long pause - he knows he's whipped)_

"...Right! What else could go wrong?" Davis asked out loud a Henchmen turned to Davis "Sir high command wishes to speak with you."

_Cut to a holograph of grumpy man and a nervous Davis, who tries to stop his hand from trembling._

"Fisher's gone?" the man asked annoyed "Mmm-hmm." Davis replied timidly "James dead?" Davis gulped "Well, not uh- yeah." He said quickly. "You pissing yourself with fear?" "Definitely!" Davis squeaked "You have failed me for the last time, Davis!" Davis gulped as the man's angry gaze continued "Thus, I am sending you a new master. One that will keep you on... schedule."


End file.
